


Misdirection

by Super_Serenity_Girl



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief supercat, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, not connected to my other story just in a soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Serenity_Girl/pseuds/Super_Serenity_Girl
Summary: Soul marks show up as symbols representing your soulmate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Misdirection

I was running; running down a busy street flooded with the bodies of those whose world hadn’t just been shattered. New Year’s Eve.... a night that was meant to end so differently than me running through this mass of people, running from the truth that I finally saw with my own eyes. I finally stopped, my breath lost and I just looked up into the sky and all I wanted to do was scream. My soul was being ripped in two and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Soulmates. We were soulmates, yet this still happened. I wanted to go back and ask what I had done wrong. What I could do to make her love me as much as I loved her. It wasn’t suppose to be like this. Where could I go? I couldn’t go home... she was there and I just couldn’t face her at this moment. I don’t want to have the “it’s not you it’s me” conversation, because everyone knows that’s a load of crap. I couldn’t go to my sister, this would just give her the excuse she needed to shoot Cat and I don’t need the blood or anger on my hands. My Aunt Astra was out because well... hard to go to the person that my ex was just caught with now isn’t it. Lena. I could go to Lena, she was the only person who I know would make me feel safe after this.

As I walked towards Lena’s building I thought back through my relationship with Cat. Her soul mark was kryptonian, and at the time there were only 2 on the whole planet and I knew she wasn’t Clark’s soulmate. Our whole relationship felt good but now that I really had time to process everything some parts felt..... well they felt forced. I know she cared about me, that was something I have never doubted. But has she ever really loved me? And what’s more have I ever really loved her fully? My soul mark never really fit Cat perfectly, this thought made me stop mid stride... our soul marks didn’t fit. Cats soul mark described someone of military baring, honor, and duality. I must have thought it was me because who has more honor than Supergirl? Also one side of my family was known for its military prowess, but it was always “duality” that threw me. As I stood pondering The last Kryptonian character written on Cats back the realization that we were not actually soulmates hit me right through the heart. The laugh that fell from my mouth surprised me, this was ridiculous. I had caught the woman I had thought was my soulmate, cheating on me with her actual soulmate. I still wanted to scream at the pain That we had forced ourselves through, but I was just too tired. I needed Lena, I need to feel safe and loved.

My phone kept ringing, and every time I looked down it was either Cat or Astra calling me. Finally after the 15th call I answered; “Were you ever going to tell me it wasn’t me?” I asked Cat. I heard the small shuddering breath she took and Astra in the background giving her comfort. I waited for an answer, if I was going to be honest I just needed to hear something.

“I was going to tell you so many times yet.... the words never came” Cat whispered “I never meant to hurt you darling.” The words wrapped around my head and heart and felt like acid. I heard Astra telling Cat it was okay, that things would work out fine, and for the first time I wanted to just cut my ties to these two woman.

“Your lies broke me” I finally responded “I know we aren’t soulmates. I figured it out now that I’ve finally gotten over my hero worship of both of you.” Tears were now falling down my face silently “You'll be getting my notice in your email tomorrow. Forgive me for not jumping for joy that you’ve found your soulmate, because you crushed my heart and you could have stopped that from happening a long time ago” I was so angry, my voice was strained from holding back the yelling I really wanted to do.

“Little One don’t be hasty in your reaction to Cat.” I heard Astra say knowing I would hear her. While she said that I could hear Cat crying, from guilt or anguish I didn’t know, but I didn’t care anymore. “No Astra. I will not be seen as pathetic in my place of work” I closed my eyes seeing my whole relationship with Cat flash before me, “This has been going on for 9 months! I was played the fool and I will not have it rubbed in my face every day!” I spit out.I hurt. My heart hurt more than my soul, but it was all just pain. I heard Cat quietly agree and then the line was silent.... no goodbye, no “I’m sorry” just nothingness. The finality of the silence told me that I had lost them possibly forever, and my heart hurt knowing this.Putting my phone away I found an empty alley and jumped into the sky, leaving the worries behind for the moment.

I don’t know how long I had been in the air, minutes maybe hours. It didn’t really matter because just as I had given the soul marks on Cats back serious study, I was now giving my marks the same study. I originally only had 3 marks but a little over a year ago a fourth added itself to the line. Etched down my spine in a deep black, the four symbols seemed pretty random; a pair of glasses, a high heel, and the black queen from a chess set; those were my original three but the fourth.... that’s the one I had ignored, the symbol was the House of El with an L over it. There was only one person when all were combined that it could be. When we had first met, I never hoped that there would ever be more than friendship. Soon after Cat and I began our relationship so there wasn’tany need to hope; but now that all the lies had been had, I hoped.

I landed softly in the alley behind Lena’s building, my heart still hurt but now that I fully embraced who my true soulmate was, my soul felt lighter. I waved to the building security as I scanned through the trifold security for Lena’s elevator. I could have just landed on her balcony, but this was a monumental night that deserved more than a quick entrance. After all this time waiting, seeing me with someone else, someone I believed to be my soulmate, Lena deserved all my time and care. She deserves to know that, while being an idiot, I see her and know she is the grand prize not the consolation prize. She is my queen and the House of El and Luthor belong together.

I rode the elevator feeling my nerves frazzle a bit more the higher it went, till there was no more floors just Lena, standing there in her sweatpants and college t-shirt staring at me in my red dress. My mind went blank. There was so much I needed to say yet my mouth wouldn’t work. I tried to stop them but the tears silently fell, I was here, I was safe as only Lena could make me. I felt her hand on my cheek, softly wiping the tears away, and the look in her eyes, how had I missed this?! Love, unfiltered and unconfined in all it’s purity. My mouth opened before my brain could stop it “What are you’re soul marks?” I asked, as soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back, but they were out now, and there was no going back.

Lena’s hand stilled, and she looked scared for just a moment then I saw the walls begin to go up. I hastily took her hand “Did I ever tell you that I had a fourth mark show up, out of the blue” I said trying to ease her defenses back “I had three since I arrived on earth but then one day I noticed a fourth had just magically appeared.” Her eyes softened as I began to explain my marks. We had made our way into her living room, me talking about my marks and her silently listening. She was still wary of the topic, I could tell from her heart rate and from the guarded look in her eyes, but I was getting through to her. Finally she asked the question I had been waiting for, her soft voice caressed my soul and acted as a balm to heal the wounds left behind “What’s the fourth symbol?”

“Can I show you?” I asked her. I was unsure if she wanted to see, but I wanted her to see for herself that I wasn’t lying. I had been lied to enough I wasn’t going to do it to her. She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. As I turned I knew the first symbol was visible, as I felt the zipper slowly slide down I held my breath waiting for her reaction. All time stopped, the room was full of tension and then I felt her hand trace the first, then the second and finally the third symbols. The fourth was still covered by my dress so I slowly slid it off my shoulders and stood in front of her baring my soul.

I didn’t expect the silence, or the question that came from her lips “How have you never seen my marks Kara,” her voice was quiet yet held a hint of desperation “You have X-ray vision... how have you never seen them?” I could hear it now the tears falling to the floor, to her they were silent but to me it was like a rainstorm. I only had the truth so I slowly turned and while looking into her eyes spoke “I never allowed myself to look,” I shuddered feeling all the emotions in the room “I never allowed myself to hope that we could be more than we were. And when I started up with Cat I just ignored all the signs that something was wrong.”

“When did the fourth symbol show up?” Lena asked. I stood and thought back to when I had noticed it, “I can’t tell you exactly when it appeared, but I first noticed it a few weeks after meeting you. But by that point Cat and I were already together and at the time I believed she was my soulmate.” I answered truthfully. Her tears were still falling, but there was a small smile on her face. The smile turned into a mischievous smirk and she turned and stripped off her t-shirt showing me what I had never dared to see. Four kryptonian symbols stood out in a deep blue; Honor, Mercy, Hope and the House of El with an L over it.

I walked to her and reverently traced the top three and when I reached the fourth I bent down and kissed it. Kneeling behind her I wrapped my arms around her “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” I said. She turned and took my face in her hands, she kissed my forehead then my eyes and finally she softly kissed my lips. I could hear the celebrations happening throughout the city, heard the fireworks and the champagne bottles being opened, but with her soft kiss none of it mattered nor could it distract me from the fire within my soul. Resting her forehead against mine, her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips I heard her whisper “You’re here now, and I’m never letting you go.” And I knew that I was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure where this came from exactly.... I was listening to music and two songs really stood out to me so they kind of inspired this work. "Wrong Direction" by Hailee Steinfeld and "As You Are" by Night Riots.... So listening to those two songs on repeat and this is what came from it. Not sure about the first person tense of the thing but it's what came out. Let me know what you think. Hope everyone is staying safe.
> 
> SSG


End file.
